Junichi Kujo
Junichi Kujo is a major villain who later becomes a major hero in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. He is a resident of Tokyo, Japan, who has a huge interest in dueling and politics. He is mostly seen with his fiancée, Miyuki Hashimoto, who are both usually with their parents, taking part in political affairs. He is home-schooled, but later transfers to Aoyama High School to repay his debt to Sora, who saved him. He will be the tenth series representation of a rival for AthrunZala00, and will be voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Junichi takes on the appearance and personality of a nobleman; however, he is a normal human being. The picture above shows Junichi's appearance while dealing with political affairs. However, during other occasions, he usually wears casual clothing. His hair is a little longer than the average length for boy's hair. His hair is white, and is usually straight, since he is taking part in political events. His eyes are purple, representing the nobility of his family. His personality is much darker than it was when he was younger. The reason behind this is his family ties with politics, which has made him more serious over the years. He has skills in both dueling and actual combat, both hand-to-hand and with weapons. His dueling skills are decent; however, he doesn't get to sharpen them much since he is involved with politics. As for hand-to-hand and weapon combat, he can hold his own against another skilled opponent since he was trained to defend himself from assassins. Otherwise, Junichi is very smart, as shown by his strategies in dueling and his political views. Junichi's Past The only details about Junichi's past so far known are that his family and Miyuki's family lived next to each other since Junichi was a child, making Miyuki and him childhood friends. He's also dealt with politics since he was eight, and Miyuki was made his fiancée when he turned twelve. A year before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross, Kazuhiro confronted Junichi and Miyuki, challenging Junichi to a duel, which Kazuhiro would win. Junichi, who had obtained the mystical ring the previous year, was turned into Kazuhiro's puppet to fight against Sora. Relationships Junichi has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Miyuki Hashimoto: Junichi's fiancée. The two has lived next to each other since childhood, and the two greatly love each other. Both are involved in politics, and are always seen together. Hideki Kurosawa: Junichi's main rival and Sora's best friend. Junichi has no recollection of fighting Hideki after Sora frees Junichi from Kazuhiro's control, but the two still fight each other all the time. Sora Kamioka: Junichi's rival. Even though Sora saved Junichi from Kazuhiro's control, Junichi doesn't really care for him since Sora tends to take all the Numbers for himself. Therefore, the two compete to see who can obtain more Numbers. Mystical Ring Two years before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross, Junichi bought two rings: an engagement ring for Miyuki and a silver ring for himself. The ring that he bought for himself was one of the mystical items for getting a wish with the Numbers. A year later, Junichi was defeated by Kazuhiro and became Kazuhiro's puppet after Kazuhiro used his item to control Junichi through the ring. During the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross, Sora defeated Junichi in a duel, causing the ring to be destroyed, which freed Junichi from Kazuhiro's control. Junichi's Decks Junichi uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Junichi uses a Gimmick Puppet Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Gimmick Puppet archetype; which focuses on Xyz Summoning the Legendary Number monsters, especially Junichi's trump card, Number 88: Hellish Blood Marionette.. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Junichi will be using the Gimmick Puppet Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes